Change
by Doomed Desires
Summary: Change is hard. Especially when you find out that you weren't who you thought you were. But he's willing to change. For her, and her alone. But things don't always go as planned. But maybe, just maybe he may be able to fix things...Evil Flippy/ Flaky RE-EDITED
1. Strange feelings

**Okay.**

**Apprently a lot of you loved Denying the truth and wanted there to be a third part. Well, good news! This is the third and final part of E Flippy and Flaky's relationship. For the story, there will no demons ( aka the Alt HTF ). **

**There will be romance, drama, hurt, everything you expect when you are with Evil Flippy c :**

**I was RPing with someone online and she came up with the idea that Evil never really is evil, he thought that was what Flippy wanted him to be. Like he's actually a good guy down deep.**

**I think that it's a good idea and I'll use it in this story.**

**So enjoy and no flames, or you shall all suffer the wrath of chyloraform teddy bears. xD **

**-points to a stack of seemingly harmless teddy bears-**

**Note: All of the Happy Tree Friends are humanized. Yes, I kinda got absorbed in looking at Flippy x Flaky pics humanized and loved them! 3**

**One final note, I wish everyone a merry Christmas!**

**

* * *

**

"Damn it...why...? Just why...?" Long ago, he hated the feelings he had, now they just made him think.

Flippy's other side paced in the mirror, clutching his head as he thought about all that had happened with Flaky. About how he had saved her about his new feelings for her. Feelings, such a strange word. The only feelings he had ever felt were bloodlust and hatred towards everyone and everything.

Which brought him to another confusing thought. Was he all evil? Was he meant to be like this? Or did Flippy have another purpose for his exsistence? With a sigh and a flick of his dark green hair, the stressed man stared down at his hands, continuing to think.

Sure, he had enjoyed killing and torturing everyone in the past, to hear their screams of agony...but now...

He shook his head, his thoughts returning to Flaky. She had given him something to think about. That one question had brought him to his knees, made him actually really reflect on his actions.

She doesn't hate him as he expects, only fears him. He thinks she can't bring herself to hate anyone. Not even him.

Flaky is a puzzle to him, a complicated maze of niceness and he cannot seem to make the pieces fit...

He sighs once more, his bright green eyes darting towards Flaky from outside the mirror, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took as she slept on the couch, her long beautiful red dandriff ridden hair in her face.

He's never noticed it before, but he looks at her, really looks at her, and thinks she's the most goregeous girl that he's even seen.

He jerked himself away and bit his lip. Finding about if he's really all he is made out to be is a key factor is in trying to see if he can make the relationship work.

Between him and Flaky.

"I should ask Flippy about who I really am..."

Flippy glanced in the mirror, preparing to take a nap as he opened the cabnet to take some pills to help him sleep. Grabbing the pill bottle out and shutting the door, Evil's reflection suddenly came into view and startled the war vetran as he dropped the pill bottle on the floor.

He glared at him, expecting him to make a rude remark or whatnot. He hadn't forgot about the adventure in Happy Tree Forest and even after Evil explained what happened, Flippy just dismissed it as a lie.

After that experience, Flippy had expected to flip out even more, but everytime a car alarm or siren would go off, nothing would happen. He found this strange, but felt happy that he spent his days without killing anyone.

He continued to stare at Evil, the other man staring back with a blank expression.

_Flippy...who am I...?_

He figured this was some kind of joke, that Evil was just messing with him. He searched Evil's expression, looking for signs of mockery and malciousness. But there was just confusion. He just looked so confused and Flippy almost laughed.

"Having an identity crisis, are you?" He joked and Evil Flippy's expression hardened. _Shut up. I'm being serious._

_I'll ask you again, who am I? And don't give me some bullshit answer either, what is my purpose?_

_"_Your purpose? It was to make me stronger during the war, to help me in battle and save me when I most needed it." Flippy explained.

_But...wait...why did we... do I..kill everyone...?_

Whoa. Now he knew he was faking his confusion. Evil had never questioned about killing before, he just did it.

"Well...I suppose it would have to do with you...I mean...us...couldn't get over the fact that you'd killed back during the war...and you...we...wanted more..." Flippy swallowed as the words _us _and _we _came out of his mouth.

Evil paused, taking Flippy's words in. Killing was what he always did...he loved to kill, it was what made him who he was.

...No. He was too confused at his thoughts. This wasn't him.

He hung his head for a second, then slowly lifted it as he met Flippy's gaze.

_What if...? _His voice slowly trailed off and Flippy leaned close, curious as what he was going to say, motioning for him to continue.

A deep breath. _What if...I could change?_

_"_It'll be hard, considering the fact that you killed everyone over and over again. But anyone can change you just need to work at it." Flippy replied.

_So you'll help me?_

He nodded and smiled a tiny bit."How about this? After my nap, I let you out and you walk around the neighboorhood and see if you can resist killing for an entire day. If anything goes wrong I'll come back out. Sound like a plan?"

Evil nodded, but he was forming an entirely different plan in his mind. See, it just wasn't about changing for everyone.

It was about changing for her.

For Flaky.

**End of chapter one.**

**Reviews would be great. ^^**

**Drama and such will happen in the next chapter.**

**-FOS**


	2. Liar

Deep in Flippy's psyche, E Flippy paced around the feild with his hands in the pockets of his army jacket. Humming to himself, he straightened up and stared at the sky as his green eyes gleamed. He had an idea, a way to get to Flaky. The reason he was doing this...he wouldn't know how Flippy would react to him dating Flaky...

He cusually made his way over to Flippy who was relaxing underneath a tree, staring up at the sky. He was totally unaware of what was about to happen to him. Evil wanted to hurt him, he really did, just for old times' sake, but then again he did not. There was a major difference in saying that you were changed, and then acting upon it.

These feelings...they were so hard to get used to. He sighed, shrugging.

It was for the best, it was for Flaky.

The first phase had begun.

He had never attempted to kill Flippy in his dreams before, never even crossed his mind. He only intended to make his life a living Hell. So as he crept up from behind his good side, he was starting to sweat and the bowie knife was shaking in his hands. Why was he so nervous, anyway? All he had to do was get him in a chokehold and slit his throat. And since this was just a dream...

He was now standing right behind him and then slowly kneeled on the grass and inched silently towards him, getting closer and closer as he was preparing to grab him. His entire body was soaked in sweat and he couldn't stop shaking.

_Just slit his goddamn throat already! Don't pussy out!_

Evil swallowed softy and then looped his arm tightly around the other man's throat. Flippy gasped and struggled for breath as he tried to break free from Evil's grasp. He soon stopped, however, when he felt the cold steel blade of a knife being pressed into his neck.

A sudden slash appeared in the side of his neck, severing the jugular vein and he gasped as blood trickled out of the wound.

He turned and looked weakly up at Evil as he fell on his back and tried to keep the wound closed, more blood leaking in between his fingers and he pressed his hands over his wound.

"Y-you said you c..changed.." He rasped and tried to reach out to the other man, his fingers twitching weakly. Evil said nothing and stood up, staring in morbid fasanation as Flippy twitched and then grew still, his eyes glazed over in death.

Then everything grew silent. Even the birds stopped chirping. The only sound was the wind gently blowing through the grass around Flippy's body. It just was so errie to see his counterpart's body lying there, his throat slit, blood trickling down his mouth...

And everything else was just so goddamn silent.

He shuddered and felt creeped out, this was just too creepy. But as he turned away, he felt something else. Another feeling he'd never felt before. It was like after you did something bad, really bad...you felt like shit.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He would focus more on this strange feeling later. Right now, it was time to see Flaky.

He felt himself start to dissapear, ready to wake up and take control of Flippy's body.

Flaky yawned and sat up as she smoothed back her red spikey looking hair and she slowly walked into the kitchen to go make herself some tea. The first thing she- no person- she saw was Flippy who was leaning up against the wall, with his head down.

"F-Flippy?" She bit her lip in concern and moved to stand in front of him, wondering what could be wrong. Maybe he had another nightmare? He slowly raised his eyes to hers and she covered her mouth, holding back a scream as his dull green eyes bored into her terrified looking brown ones.

"Flaky..." He said and she was surprised to hear his voice was calm without any trace of malice. He moved towards her and she backed away until she bumped up against the sink. He may have been calm, but she didn't trust him. Still not after what happened.

"Listen to me, please. Just hear me out." He whispered in a desperate tone and gently grabbed her hands in his, suddenly coming up with a lie."Flippy and I talked...he said that he thinks that I'm ready to be alone with you. And if anything bad happens, he'll flip back."

"I don't believe you." She said in her soft voice and he looked away."...Knew you wouldn't..." He muttered, his bangs in his face as he glanced down as he released his hand from hers."You couldn't believe me...after all of the things I've done to you.."

Flaky couldn't stand seeing someone depressed, even if it was her tormentor. She felt like she should be filled with hatred for what he had done to her, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She bit her lip and thought back to when he had saved her life, he really did care that time.

If he didn't, she would've died. So maybe he was a changed man after all.

He felt arms circle around his waist and blinked at the sudden touch. No one had ever hugged him before. But it felt and he turned around and hugged her close as he felt her body and steady heartbeat against his. Sighing contently, he ran a hand through her long red hair and smiled to himself.

"Evil?" She raised her head and he stared down at her."Yes?"

She swallowed and fiddled with her hands."I'm ready...to see if you'll be honest. About what you said earlier."

He nodded and took her hand gently in his and walked out of the front door, smiling to himself. It worked, she trusted him now. Maybe not fully, but she did.

But in the far depths of his mind, he couldn't shake that feeling.

**Review**


	3. Disaster

**Okay, before..I wanted to edit Chapter three, and some of it got messed up, so I apologize. Oh, also I'm am no longer a teenager. On July 24, 2012, I turned twenty years old! ****  
**

**Just thought I'd share that. Oh, and I have a tumblr now and I'm also very much into BioShock. Well, I always was, but I'm really into it now ever since I started RPing on Facebook. Anyways, I'm trying to think of a good plot to go with my BioShock OCs. If anyone who reads my HTF stories knows of a good plot, please send me a message. Anyways, if you'd like my tumblr, please also message me.  
**

**Enough rambling. Enjoy the re-done chapter!  
**

* * *

He breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned her head against his shoulder and he casually draped other his arm over her lower back. So far everything was going perfectly. Flaky was finally _his. _He couldn't wait to prove to her that he'd changed for the better.

But then, there was that weird feeling in the back of his mind, he felt really low, but why? He knew it had to do something with Flippy, but why the hell should he care? Flippy meant nothing to him.

_I got Flaky to trust me. _

_And now we're together alone. Then why do I feel this way?_

He shoved the feeling out of his mind and glanced down at how pretty she looked even with the dandriff flakes in her lovely red hair. Her bright brown eyes flickered to his deep green ones and she smiled up at him.

"Flaky, where would you like to go?" He returned the smile and she turned around, thinking about where she'd like to go."Well, I'd like to go to that new diner that just opened across the street."

He nodded and they started to walk into the heart of town. No one even seemed to notice thar Flippy had flipped and Flaky tugged on his arm, biting her lip, her eyes shifting around nervously. He noticed her concern and held her close.

"I know you're nervous, but I won't kill...I promise..." He whispered to her and tried his hardest to mean it. Her bright brown eyes flickered up to his and she slowly nodded. Flaky felt really glad that Flippy had finally decided to trust Evil around her.

No more killing.

No more crying.

No more torturing.

Everything would change.

"This food is wonderful! Especially the chicken!" She remarked happily as she started to eat and he watched her intently from across the table, his own food untouched. If she was happy, he was happy as well.

_Now all I have to do is not fuck this up and just stay calm and collected even if there are people around. _

She was about to take another bite when she noticed him staring at her with such an intent look. "Why're you s-staring?" She stuttered, a warm blush spreading across her face."I-I..."

She looked awfully cute when she was embaressed. He looked away and smiled to himself as he started to eat."No reason." He felt her small hand on his and with a jolt, he turned his head to face hers, his expression clearly showing surprise.

No one had ever touched him so gently before.

Frightened that she'd done something to upset him, she withdrew her hand."S-sorry..." Without speaking, he cleared his throat and then reached out with trembling fingers to clasp his hands in hers. Her hands felt soft and cool and he liked the feeling.

"It's alright. No one has ever..touched me before."

She stared at him for a moment, then reached out and gently brought her hand under his chin. He didn't resist as she pulled his face towards hers and he got a much better look into her beautiful eyes.

Little specks of gold were within them and he was certain he could see his reflection within. "You have...the most prettiest eyes..." He whispered as she shut her eyes and he did as well, both of them preparing for what was about to happen.

"Ohh, Flippy Poo!"

Both of their eyes shot open and he groaned at the sound of Flipleah's annoying voice. She was in front of them in an instant and looking as slutty as ever. Her breasts were barely concealed in the top she was wearing and when she leaned over to smirk at Evil, he could get a better view of her cleavage...unfortunately. He had made a promise to Flaky not to kill anyone, but this bitch deserved to be!

"Get the hell away from us!" He snapped at her and she merely giggled."Aw, don't be that way,honey! I love you and you love me! You're the Flippy I know and love!"

Flaky shrank back in her seat and looked away.

He glanced over at her and felt extremely protective and at the same time felt the famillar bloodlust creep into his mind.

"...Or am I?" He gave her a savage grin and stood up as he stared down at her, letting her get a good look at his eye color. Flipleah didn't even have time to scream as he grabbed Flaky's knife and slashed it across the blue haired woman's throat.

Blood splashed from Flipleah's throat and she coughed out blood, then crumpled to the floor.

The diner was completely silent except for his breathing and the steady drip of her blood that splattered on the floor.

The beautiful red blood.

The screaming he'd soon hear.

The agony...

"E-Evil...?"

He snapped his head to Flaky's terrified eyes and she trembled at the sight of his green eyes which had hardened. "Get under the table!" He snarled and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her onto the floor. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"B-b-but..."

"DO IT! DO IT OR I SWEAR TO **GOD **I'LL HURT YOU!" He screamed at her and she scrambled under the table and had started to cry into her hands.

He laughed loudly as he grabbed Cuddles and slammed him into the floor, then proceeded to bash his head into the floor mutiple times until the boy's head was a bloody pulp.

"More of them are here...the ennemy..."

He cackled and stood up, advancing towards Giggles and then grabbed a splatula off the grill, smacking her over and over in the face with it and she screamed loudly, pleading for him to stop.

Her cries fell on deaf ears and he hoisted her over his shoulders then ran at the glass winder as he threw her into it, the glass exploding. Her body crumpled to the floor and caught of a flicker of movement in the corner of the room.

Petunia had stood and was trying to sneak towards the door when she felt him grab her from behind and was about to have her stomach gutted when all of a sudden a small familiar voice yelled.

"STOP!"

Evil Flippy relished her and searched for Flaky. Meanwhile Petunia fled the establishment, sobbing loudly.

Flaky suddenly ran out from under the table and embraced him, sobbing hysterically."S-s-s-stop! NO MORE!"

He stared down at her in shock, the bloodlust fading as he started to register what just happened as he glanced around at the chaos.

"Shit..." He swore and hugged Flaky tightly, wishing he knew what to say to comfort her. Feeling Flippy start to take back over, he slumped his shoulders and knew that he was loosing control.

"Flaky...I'm...sorry..." Tears blurred his vision as he let Flippy take control once more.

**Ugh, FINALLY! Okay, drama will happen next chapter!**

**I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, I promise!**


	4. Through with you

**GUESS WHO'S BACK? THAT'S RIGHT, ME!**

**WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF CHANGE! Also, Happy almost Christmas, guys! I'm back for good now! **

* * *

Flippy was mad. No, mad was a complete understatement. He was downright furious at Evil for breaking his promise. He should have never trusted him in the first place. Once a liar, always a liar. He paced in front of the mirror in the bathroom near the room that he and Flaky shared. She'd been beside herself and had broken down in tears, explaining everything that had happened between her and Flippy's doppelganger.

A small part of him had screamed at himself; how could he have been so stupid? Putting his trust in him only to be lied to. And just to be with his wife...no. He wouldn't, he COULDN'T allow that! He knew that he was a part of him, but that could always be exterminated with help. After all those years of tormenting her and threatening her, he just couldn't deal with his shit anymore.

Pounding a fist on the mirror, Flippy stared deep into its depths, almost as if he could see his counterpart."Get out here, you lying piece of shit!"

There was nothing for a moment, then Evil's figure slowly came into his view, his expression looking...confused? Oh, so..he wasn't falling for that again!

"Flip, I-" He started to say, but Flippy angrily cut him off."You broke your promise, broke my trust in you, and worst of all, you lied to Flaky! What have you got to say for yourself!?" He screamed at him and Evil was silent which only made Flippy angrier.

"ANSWER ME!"

Evil was sorry and he wanted to prove it to Flippy and most of all, Flaky. But he just couldn't say it. He just couldn't. It was difficult for him to be sorry when he'd never apologized for anything before. Change was hard, that was for sure. He

But he knew he had to force himself and try.

"Look..." He spoke and tried not to let his voice crack."I...I'm sorry...for...for...that."He choked out. Goddammit, he hated it when his voice shook like some scared little child who had just done something they weren't supposed to.

Flippy stared at him with a mixture of amazement and disgust while clenching his teeth together to keep from screaming again. He took a couple deep breaths, then calmed down slightly. He wouldn't believe another word this asshole said. Not now, not ever.

"...Bullshit. You're not sorry." Flippy said coldly and fixed him with a sharp glare."You're nothing but a filthy liar."

Evil knew talking to him any further was pointless because Flippy was stubborn and it wasn't possible he could fix things now. He knew Flippy would do something to take him away from Flaky and he knew that he was pretty much screwed now. If he tried to talk to her, things would surely revert back to their previous state and he'd feel worse about the situation. Swallowing, he stared Flippy in the eye and asked quietly.

"...What do you plan to do with me?"

Flippy's next words sent a cold chill down his spine.

"Get Sniffles to erase you from my mind completely."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Flaky felt someone wrap their arms comfortingly around her torso as Flippy pressed his body against her back, his voice low."Flaky?" Her eyes were red from crying and she let out a small sniff as she turned on the bed to face him."Y-yes?"

"Are you alright?" He kept his voice soft and she felt confused at the past events that had taken place. So Evil had lied to her...just so that he could go out with her? She bit her lip and her gaze flickered over to his clear green eyes."I'm confused actually...He said..he liked me and I just-" Flippy gently shushed her and pulled her into his arms as he gently kissed her head.

"Forget about him. He won't be around to lie to us anymore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evil stared dejectedly at the outside world from within the mirror, feeling like he was about to have a noose slipped around his neck. He felt numb as he lowered his gaze from the blurry distorted image of the next room to his hands.

He was done for and there was nothing he could do about it.

**I'm sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. It was late at night when I finally decided to type it and I was just like,"Okay, let's go for it." **

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Also if there are any HTF stories, you'd like me to do, just ask me through PM : )**


End file.
